


Smile in levity, trapped in the orbit

by bi_demon_writing



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hera the all seeing AI, Lesbians in Space, Minor Doug Eiffel/Hera, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pre Mutiny, Vaginal Fingering, also how do i even tag, comfort/little bit of angst, implied - Freeform, post SI-5 takeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_demon_writing/pseuds/bi_demon_writing
Summary: What do you do when you're 7.5 light-years away from earth, have a thing for one of your co-workers, and finally catch a break? This is what:
Relationships: Isabel Lovelace/Renée Minkowski
Kudos: 14





	Smile in levity, trapped in the orbit

Living on a space station wasn’t always easy - in fact it was never _easy_. If it’s not your Communications officer being lazy and goofing around with the station’s mother program or some other crew member blowing something up, it’s being assigned mind-numbing tasks and being reminded by Colonel Kepler of who is in charge. 

If Minkowski was being honest, she was almost a tiny bit relieved. Not having to worry about everything and not having to be responsible for all the things that can and do go wrong on the station, was balm to her exhausted soul. In theory. Still, not being in charge of her station, her chaos, didn't sit right with her. Even before Kepler and his gang showed up, Lovelace and her were pretty much sharing command. She was fine with that for the most part. She would have preferred if there wasn’t the bomb threat hanging over all of their heads. But at least after a while she knew what to expect of the captain and knew that she could trust her judgement. Trust _her_. After they had lost Eiffel (or thought so at least) Lovelace had been like a rock. Someone that would hug her and give her a shoulder to cry on. While floating weightlessly through deep space, drenched in the light of a blue star.

She tried not to think of how touch starved she was, how much she missed her husband. Her husband who hadn’t wanted her to go on this mission in the first place. Her husband who was 2 years of her life and 7.5 light-years away. Who at this point felt like a ghost to her, or maybe she was the ghost. She remembered how it felt when he held her, and nothing could compare. She was glad about that, glad for how differently Lovelace touched her. It tore her away from the memories haunting her and made her feel alive and safe. Not torn apart by guilt and longing. 

Somehow, she could let go of all those thoughts cramped in her head whenever Lovelace held her, undressed her, stroked her cheek. She could relax for a few hours, just focus on the sensations. Focus on Lovelace’s smooth, clever voice, murmuring, telling her to relax. And she’d whisper back, “I am relaxed.” Lovelace would chuckle and let her know that she saw right through Minkowski. “No, not yet, but you’re about to be. Let me take care of you.” She always made good on that promise.

Besides Hera, _no one_ so far knew about the two of them. No one _needed_ to know, and with Hera they at least knew they were safe. Right now, no one else _could_ know, it was too dangerous. Kepler was already playing mind-games with them, toying with them like chess pieces. They couldn’t risk him finding out and start taking advantage of their feelings for each other. And both of them agreed that Eiffel would act weird around them if he found out, and no one had time for that.

Weirdly enough, keeping it a secret was sort of fun. Having an affair with a work colleague made the whole ordeal just that much more exciting. She and Lovelace would joke about it now and then, and they'd giggle and smile in the levity of the afterglow. And then, if time allowed it, they’d kiss some more. It was one of the few good things Minkowski had going in her life. Those few stolen hours and the companionship Lovelace offered were precious. Lovelace motivated her to go on, to grit her teeth, be better and focus on what was important. What was important was getting back to earth. Returning to her husband. Lovelace returning to earth after everything that Goddard put her through. She had earned that.

Minkowski wasn’t surprised when, after another day of being badgered and disrespected, during her first break after six hours, Lovelace came into her quarters. Minkowski immediately asked Hera to make sure that they weren’t interrupted during the next 2 hours. As soon as she’d closed the door, Lovelace pushed herself off the wall, into her direction. She gently crashed into Minkowski and pressed her against the wall. Minkowski didn’t even have the time to say anything, when she was kissed. The longer those lips moved against hers, the more tension drained from her body; it was detoxicating. The full-body contact doing wonders; pulling Minkowski from her thoughts. Minkowski wished that she could do more than stare at the woman; wished she could express her endless gratitude for Lovelace’s existence.

“Hiya, Minkowski”, Lovelace said sweetly. She brushed some of Minkowski’s hair behind her ear and then rested her hand on her neck. Minkowski leaned into the touch, into her warmth.

“Hi,” she breathed, “thank you.” She laughed and Minkowski drank up the sound of it. “Whatever for?”

She didn’t answer immediately, lost in the whirlwind of her thoughts that hadn’t died down yet, but soon would. “Just… you… I guess”, she admitted.

It made Lovelace smile, betraying her next words: “That’s so sappy of you.”

Minkowski knew the ploy but played along. “Hey, I’m being serious.”

“Heh, sure you are,” Lovelace teased. Minkowski huffed in response. 

“You know what else you are?”

Minkowski raised an eyebrow. “What?”

"Cute."

“I object to the mere notion!” She was many things, but never cute.

“See, that’s what I’m talking about! You’re cute,” Lovelace laughed and put both her hands on Minkowski’s shoulders. 

“Aaaaand you’re tense… god…” Lovelace looked concerned.

Minkowski rolled her eyes at that. “No kidding.”

“Whatever can I do about that? Hmm?” She asked before kissing Minkowski again, lacing her hands behind her neck. Holding on to each other.

“Oh, a great many things, I’d imagine,” Minkowski answered low, and with her eyes closed, went in for another kiss. Then she pulled Lovelace closer again at her hips. She sighed when the other woman kissed her right under her ear and leaned into her.

“Something like that?” Lovelace asked in between planting kisses on her neck and some little bites too. 

“You get the idea,” she breathed, and whimpered when Lovelace bit her harder. “But please, for the love of god, keep the love bites under the collar!” She pushed at her to make her stop and Lovelace snickered.

“Sure, hey, I’ll be careful,” she assured her, playing innocent.

“I swear you do this on purpose,” she looked at her sternly.

“What? Tease you?” She said with her big, wide eyes, and Minkowski knew that she was full of it.

“Rile you up a bit because it’s kinda hot when you’re angry at me?” She was grinning now and Minkowski was trying very hard not to kiss her.

“Oh, go fuck yourself,” she said instead and kissed her anyway. She only had a limited amount of self-restraint and they only had a limited amount of time before someone would wonder where they were.

Lovelace laughed again and it warmed Minkowski’s heart. “Yeah? And you’d watch?” Minkowski stopped in the middle of getting her out of her uniform to consider the thought. “You would!”

“Maybe,” she shrugged.

“Oh, we have to try that sometime,” Lovelace sounded excited.

“But not now,” Minkowski said while she pushed down Lovelace’s shirt sleeves and got to work on her pants.

“Alright, whatever you say, Commander,” she muttered and started to undress her while kissing her again, simultaneously pressing one of her thighs between Minkowski’s.

She moaned when Minkowski, finally having opened her pants and pushing them down a bit, touched her through her underwear. Her fingertips came away slightly wet already. She looked forward to tasting the other woman. First, she needed the rest of the clothing out of the way. Lovelace apparently had the same thought, which made her job even more difficult. There were still the kisses on her neck and wherever she could reach her; hands on her breasts. Her nipples being caressed, and her ass being gently held. And that strong thigh still between her legs... Lovelace was obviously the more effective out of the two of them. Minkowski smiled when she finally moved Lovelace panties just so. She could touch her clit and tease more moans out of her that way. Just for a moment Lovelace was dazed enough to stop all movement and Minkowski used that time to slip two of her fingers into her. Minkowski loved the heat of her and the sounds Lovelace made. Little huffs, sighs, and quiet breathy moans spilled out of her lips. She was babbling now, saying how good she was feeling, asking her to add more fingers, to put more pressure on her clit. Begging her for more and more and Minkowski gave and gave. She already knew that she’d have to change after this because bringing Isabel Lovelace to orgasm was its own special kind of hot. Maybe she would have to shower after this if she made an even bigger mess of herself. She was in the mood for that and let Lovelace know.

“Let me eat you out,” she asked, “I want to taste you and have you all over my face.”

Lovelace had her eyes closed and her breath hitched, she clenched around the three fingers inside of her.

“Lick you with my fingers still fucking you, yeah you like that, I’ll make you feel so good,” she said.

Lovelace whined at the loss of her fingers. She was soon distracted again. Minkowski with her head between her legs now, sucked a mark on the inside of her thigh and sealed it with a kiss. It looked good there and she pressed down on it a little with her thumb and felt Lovelace twitch. Smiling to herself she moved on to kiss and nibble around the other woman’s vulva.

“Stop playing,” Lovelace said in between breathy little moans.

“Is that a request or a-” but before she could finish bickering Lovelace had her hand in Minkowski’s hair. She twisted the strands for a better grip and pressed her face and mouth to where she needed her tongue.

“Stop playing,” she panted, “and get to work.”

“Work? Oh, I thought this was a leisure activity,” she got out before she couldn’t breathe anymore, and Lovelace’s wetness was on her lips.

The grip in her hair tightened and she moaned, enjoying the tingling cursing through her body. She wanted to make Lovelace feel the same way. She moved her tongue against her clit and drank up the noises as reward… breathless moans, little bits and pieces of swears, praise, her name. She knew that Loveless was getting close, so she picked up the pace and did not stop till the hands in her hair tightened even more and Lovelace’s thighs shivered next to her. She licked broadly over her vulva, making her twitch, just to tease. Then Minkowski kissed her inner thigh before coming up to hold her. Lovelace rested her head on her shoulder and took in a couple of deep breaths. Minkowski licked her lips, the taste of Lovelace still fresh and strong. Her lungs were slowly filling with enough air again when Lovelace hands on her cheeks navigated her into a deep kiss which left her moaning and weak in the knees.

“God, you are absolutely amazing”, Lovelace told her and they both smiled at each other.

“Glad to hear it”, she answered, looping her arms behind the other woman’s neck, keeping her close.

They were stuck in that moment for a little while, arms around each other, sated, floating in zero gravity, deep space right outside the window. Staring into each other’s eyes while time ticked by second by precious second. Lovelace tucked some hair back behind Minkowski’s ear and she leaned into the gentle touch.

They both sighed when their peace was interrupted by Hera’s voice clearing her non-existing throat through the speakers. 

“Uhm, I’m sorry to interrupt this…... moment,” she said, sounding uncomfortable, and tense, “but the Colonel has inquired the whereabouts of Captain Lovelace and is on his way.”

“Where did you tell him I was?” Lovelace asked and arched a brow with a smile on her face.

“I told him that you were fixing a set of wiring in the hallway to the navigation deck,” she said smugly, as if she was smiling at her lie, “there is a storage room with tools on the way. If you go now you should be there circa two minutes before him.”

“Hera, you’re a lifesaver,” Lovelace told her and put herself together again. Her hair was still a bit out of place but otherwise she looked ever the professional, and Minkowski was hit with a wave of admiration and something more... tender. She felt her heartbeat jump when their eyes met again.

“I’m sorry I made such a mess out of you,” Lovelace grinned at her.

“As if. You like it just as much as I do. And now I have a good reason to hit the showers,” she chuckled as she drifted closer to the other woman again, holding on to her underarms.

“Wish I could join you there for round two,” Lovelace whispered into her ear and kissed her neck.

Minkowski bared her neck, enjoying the soft lips on her sensitive skin and sinking into the feeling.

“Oh, don’t you start again,” she mumbled half-heartedly. “If you don’t hurry, Kepler is going to suspect you're up to something.”

“Bet he wouldn’t suspect this though,” she joked and kissed Minkowski’s cheek and then her lips for a long, dragged-out moment.

“Captain,” Hera chimed in again.

Lovelace laughed and gave her another quick peck.

“Catch you later,” she said and out of the door she went.

Minkowski smiled after her, a bit lost in thought.

“You two are sappy,” Hera commented.

“What? You’re just jealous,” she teased back and poked her tongue out at one of the cameras.

“But... thank you Hera, seriously.”

“Don’t mention it, I get it,” she brushed her off.

“You do?” she asked.

“Yes,” Hera answered. They were silent for a moment while Minkowski was thinking and coming up with nothing. She opened her mouth and closed it again, not even sure if she wanted Hera to elaborate right now. Hera broke the awkward silence first.

“You are supposed to be out of airlock number 2 in 45 minutes Commander, which leaves you with enough time to shower and change, so you better start going.”

“Alright alright, I’m going, but for real Hera, thanks.”

She had a smile playing on her lips floating in the doorway. While looking outside the few windows she passed on her way to the showers, she felt almost relaxed in the vacuum trapped in the orbit of Wolf 359.

**Author's Note:**

> this was self indulgent and fun. I had to get this out of my system after last years relisten and developing a crush on Lovelace, yknow how it is. If this was fun for you too, leave a kudo and/or comment? I would love to get opinions, sqeuals, keysmashes, or anything reall <3
> 
> this was beta-ed by my ever loyal friend Tony who hates me for my punctuation but looooves me :)
> 
> (also tell me if i forgot any tags or made a mistake somewhere uwu)


End file.
